Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Ja w Anime/Iris/Axew Iris
| location=Wioska Smoków| evolution=0| numeps1=-| firststagename=Axew| prevonum=610| epnum=User:123ViVa123| epname=W cieniu Zekroma| current=Z Iris| enva1=| java1=| }} Axew Iris(jap. アイリスのキバゴ Kibago Iris) - jest pierwszym znanym Pokémonem Iris. Zadebiutował u boku swojej trenerki w odcinku W cieniu Zekroma!. Historia thumb|left|200px|Axew gdy został podarowany Iris Axew jest pierwszym znanym Pokémonem Iris. Iris dostała Axew od Nestorki z jej rodzinnego miasta, gdy miał zaledwie kilka dni. Dostała zadanie wędrówki z Axew w takim celu, aby wyewoluował w Haxorusa. Axew był pierwszym Pokémonem, którego Ash skanował swoim nowym Pokédexem w odcinku Nadchodzą Iris i Axew!, choć był rzeczywiście we włosach Iris i Jun zastanawiała się, dlaczego Axew niczym nie przypomina tego, co Pokédex mu pokazał. Podobnie jak Aipom Jun, Pikachu Asha, Pikachu Jun i Piplup Dawn, Axew częściej występuje poza swoim Poké Ballem (jeśli Axew ma Poké Ball), ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, lubi podróżować wewnątrz długich włosów Iris, a Aipom, Pikachu i Piplup zazwyczaj podróżują na ramieniu Trenera. W odcinku Trzech Liderów, potrójne problemy!, Cilan powiedział Iris i Axew, że mają doskonałą zgodność. Dodał również, że Axew jest raczej rzadkim Pokémonem. W odcinku Potęga Snów! okazało się poprzez Pyłek Marzeń, że Axew chce ewoluować do ostatecznej formy, w przeciwieństwie do większości innych Pokémonów, które spędzają czas poza Poké Ballem. W odcinku Axew w opałach! okazało się, że Axew nie miał dużego doświadczenia w walce. Kiedy został zaatakowany przez osłabiony Nasienny Pocisk i Słoneczny Promień Pansage'a Cilana, okazało się , że jest w stanie użyć silnego Smoczego Gniewu. Zarówno Ash jak i Cilan żartobliwie o nim mówili "Smocze Kichnięcie", irytując Iris. Później Axew został uwięziony w rogach dzikiego Scolipede'a, a Iris i inni musieli go ratować za pomocą swoich Pokémonów. W odcinku Scraggy się wykluwa!, Axew wydawał się być podekscytowany tym, że jajko Pokémon Jun jest gotowe do wyklucia, tak bardzo, że przypadkowo zepchnął je w dół wzgórza. Po wykluciu się Scraggy'ego, Axew się go bał po obejrzeniu jaki agresywny był dla innych Pokémonów. Mimo to trzymał na oku Scraggy'ego i pierwszy zauważył, że uciekł w środku nocy. Axew wspierał Iris w poszukiwaniu roślin, które mogłyby pomóc Scraggy'emu. Następnego dnia, gdy Scraggy poczuł się lepiej, Axew walczył z nim. Walka zakończyła się remisem. Oboje mają kolejną bitwę w odcinku Taniec z Ducklettami!, jednak została zatrzymana bo Axew próbował znowu użyć Gniewu Smoka. W odcinku Droga Smoczej Mistrzyni! ponownie toczy walkę ze Scraggy'm Jun. Walka została przerwana przez Druddigona. Później podczas walki z Zespołem R razem z Aipom Jun i Druddigonem Emmy , Axew ostatecznie opanowuje Gniew Smoka, wysyłając strumień energii zamiast eksplozji bezpośrednio na miejscu, pokonując Zespół R. thumb|left|200px|Axew w ubraniach zrobionych przez Leavanny Asha Pod koniec odcinka Zaginiona muszelka Oshawotta! odnajduje zaginioną muszlę Oshawotta. Później, w odcinku Zakochany Cottonee!, Axew miał kolejną bitwę ze Scraggy'm, ale tym razem wygrał dzięki opanowaniu Gniewu Smoka. W Iris i Excadrill kontra pogromczyni smoków!, Axew walczył z Bearticiem Georgi, ale został pokonany po kolizji z Lodowego Promienia i Gniewu Smoka. Iris używa Axew w pół-finale [Turnieju Bitew w Finał Klubowej Bitwy: Narodziny Bohatera! przeciwko Luke'owi i jego Golettowi. Axew na początku walki był na straconej pozycji, ale udało mu się wygrać bitwę, gdy nauczył się Oburzenia , pozwalając Iris, dostać się do rundy finałowej. W Battle for the Underground!, Axew był wykorzystywany do napędzania pociągu, którym Ash i przyjaciele uciekali przed Zespołem R, wraz z Pignite'm i jego Miotaczem Płomieni, a także Roggenrolą i jego Błysko Działem. Walczył ze Scraggym po raz kolejny w odcinku DeerlingViVa123|Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!]], jednak teraz, kiedy ten poznał Salto Cios, walka skończyła się remisem. Po bitwie, on i Scraggy poszli się bawić, dopóki nie wpadli na Gothitę, która upodobała sobie Scraggy'ego. Trenerka Gothity wyzwała Jun do walki, pod warunkiem, że jeśli ona wygra, będzie musiała wymienić się z nią za Scraggy'ego. Jun wygrała bitwę, ale Axew miał koszmary następnej nocy o utratę jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Potem obudził się i zobaczył, że Scraggy i Gothita wymknęli się. Ścigał ich i próbował odzyskać Scraggy'ego poprzez zaatakowanie Gothity Gniewem Smoka. Jednak Gothita obudziła dzikiego Garbodora, który zaatakował ich. Potem, Snivy pojawiła się w celu ich ochrony a Katharine używała Deerlinga, by uspokoić Pokémona. Następnego dnia, Axew był szczęśliwy widząc, że Gothita uciekła po przegranej ze Snivy. W Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 zaprzyjaźnił się z Gothoritą Jun, która była nim wyraźnie zainteresowana. Axew podziwiał Gothoritę, gdy modliła się w sanktuarium Landorusa na Wyspie Milos, a później gdy uratowała jego i Iris przed upadkiem na ostre skały. Później Axew trafił Thundurusa Gniewem Smoka, i sam zostałby trafiony Grzmotem gdyby nie Bomba Błotna Stunfiska Cilana. W Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, pomógł uratować Trio Kami przed Zespołem R swoim Gniewem Smoka] połączonym z atakami Pikachu, Pignite'a, Emolgi, Pansage'a i Aipom, które zniszczyły klatkę. Charakter 200px|thumb|right|Axew Iris je jabłko Axew wydaje się być przyjaznym Pokémonem. Jednym z dowodów jest to, że szybko się zaprzyjaźnił z Pikachu Jun w odcinku Nadchodzą Iris i Axew! i innymi Pokémonami. Axew i Iris mają silną więź, udowodniono to w odcinku Sandile w natarciu! gdzie Sandile złapał go w swoją paszczę, Iris próbowała wszystkiego, aby go wyciągnąć. Choć brakuje mu wysokich umiejętności walki, Axew nadrabia to osobowością rodzaju, jak to określa Cilan. Jeżeli Iris jest smutna, pójdzie zbierać owoce, aby ją rozweselić. Axew jest również w pewnym sensie pacyfistą i często wpada w panikę gdy inne Pokémony, które mu towarzyszą zaczynają walczyć ze sobą jak widać to w odcinku Emolga i nowa Elektro Zmiana! , kiedy ukazał się biegając w kółko bo Oshawott Asha, Tepig Asha, Scraggy Asga i Swadloon Asha zaczeli walczyć o jedzenie. Choć wykazano, że posiada dziecinne cechy, takie jak w Na ratunek Darmanitanowi!, gdzie walczył z Aipom, gdyż myślał, że Aipom zjadła całe jedzenie. Axew często wyraża troskę o inne Pokémony. W Zniewalająca Emolga!, był wdzięczny, gdy Emolga zatrzymała jego jabłko toczące się ze wzgórza i chciał podzielić się nim z Emolgą. Kiedy odeszła po tuleniach jej przez Biancę, był zdesperowany, by ją znaleźć. Jednak może to być spowodowane gdyż Axew darzy Emolgę sympatią, co zostało potwierdzone przez Iris w tym samym odcinku. Znane ataki |}